Dans ce ballon
by Reanye
Summary: Tenma pleure, mais pourquoi ? One-shot.


Dans ce ballon.

Ils avaient gagné mais il pleurait. Non pas de joie, mais de tristesse et de rancœur. Ses larmes lui échappaient, il ne se contrôlait plus. Il s'avança vers le banc de touche, où plus personne ne se tenait, pas même le coach qui discutait désormais avec l'ancien Empereur Sacré. Les autres avaient couru sur le terrain dès les trois coups de sifflet finaux. Personne ne remarqua son absence, sauf peut-être son camarade qui gardait les cages pendant le match.

« -Enfin Tenma... Je sais que tu remplaces Shindou, mais ne te mets pas à pleurer pour l'imiter tout de même ! S'exclama Sangoku Taichi. »

Le milieu ne répondit pas, peu enclin à la rigolade. Un sanglot relevant ses épaules furtivement fit comprendre au plus vieux des deux, que même la blague la plus hilarante du monde ne sortira pas le nouveau capitaine de sa tristesse.

Sangoku fronça les sourcils.

« -Tenma ? »

Un nouveau sanglot lui répondit. Il posa une main amicale et de soutient sur l'épaule de son coéquipier.

« -Est-ce que c'est pour... _ça_ ? Demanda prudemment le gardien, redevenu très sérieux. »

Le « ça » dont il parlait était très tabou chez les Raimon, depuis le match contre Hakuren. Seuls eux savaient ce qu'il voulait dire, et c'était une phase des plus noires de leur histoire.

Doucement, Matsukaze hocha la tête, mais ce fut suffisant pour que le gardien l'aide à s'asseoir sur l'herbe synthétique, dont la fraîcheur sembla le calmer.

« -Ça va faire un mois, tu le sais ça Tenma ? Tenta le troisième année. »

Quelques larmes perlaient encore de ses yeux indigo, mais il ne donnait toujours aucune réponse à son aîné, fixant inlassablement le sol.

« -Va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée que le coach Endou est six pieds sous terre, lui dit-il avant de marmonner. Paix à son âme d'ailleurs... »

Rien que l'évocation de son ancien coach éveilla à nouveau le torrent de larmes chez le capitaine des Raimon. Anéanti, il enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, ramenant ses jambes contre lui. Il revoyait la scène, elle se répétait en boucle dans son esprit, gravée au fer rouge. Comme un traumatisme, qui ne cessait de le hanter. Ça le consumait intérieurement.

_Le match contre Hakuren venait de s'achever, Fubuki et son disciple s'étaient réconciliés, et l'équipe accédait à la huitième de finale. Le vent de la révolution soufflait et, tel un ouragan, dévastait tout ce qui lui résistait. Tout semblait parfait._

_Trop, sûrement. Puisqu'un homme tout de blanc vêtu débarqua sur le terrain glacé, pour détruire l'idéal que construisait cette équipe. Sa capuche masquant la quasi-totalité de son visage, personne ne pouvait le reconnaître. Mais aucun, dans la joie ambiante ne faisait vraiment attention à lui._

_Il arrivait des vestiaires, et posa avec confiance le pied sur le terrain pour se diriger vers le groupe des seuls adultes présents._

_Et Tenma l'aperçu. Il s'étonna d'abord de sa présence, puis il vit le reflet du soleil, un éclat sur l'acier fraîchement aiguisé de la lame. Et tout s'est passé très vite, bien trop pour lui, qui eut à peine le temps de pousser un cri._

_« -Coach Endou ! »_

_Le métal trancha la chair. L'homme en blanc venait de terminer sa course en sautant sur l'ex gardien d'Inazuma Japan, lui enfonçant son poignard dans l'épaule. La récente victime s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. En écho à son entraîneur, le milieu était tombé à genoux sur le sol, impuissant._

_Autour de lui, les mouvements étaient trop vifs, trop imperceptibles. Il n'apercevait au loin, que le corps de celui qu'il avait admiré étalé sur le sol, d'autres s'animant autour de lui. Le monde semblait paniquer, il voyait des gens courir partout, et nombreux étaient agenouillés autour d'Endou. Cela lui paraissait si lointain, inaccessible. Il voyait sans y faire attention, Otonashi utiliser son téléphone pour appeler les secours, Shindou qui commençait à pleurer, les coéquipiers qui ne cachaient pas leur tristesse, l'équipe de Hakuren qui accourait pour aider... Tsurugi lui-même n'était pas insensible. Il tremblait. De rage ou de peur ? Nul savait._

_Les plus dévastés à ses yeux étaient certainement les coachs Kidou et Fubuki. Oui, c'était même sûr. Comment rester calme face au meurtre de son meilleur ami, d'autant plus lorsqu'il se déroulait sous nos yeux ? Leur capitaine leur était arraché, et ils étaient déboussolés. C'étaient les plus jeunes, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, qui s'affairaient à garder leur calme._

_Agrippant l'herbe de toutes ses forces, appuyé sur ses bras mais prêt à lâcher, Tenma ne pleurait pas. Il constatait les faits, réalisant peu à peu la chose, la peur envahissant un peu plus ses pensées, la rage montant en lui, et une multitude d'émotions qu'il ignorait jusqu'à présent. Il se voyait trembler et sa peau devenant chair de poule. Il avait froid, mais il bouillonnait à l'intérieur._

_Il ne sut combien de temps il était resté ainsi. Une minute ? Un quart d'heure ? Une heure ? Des hommes en blanc accouraient, et il leur hurlait de ne pas le toucher, qu'il allait tout faire pour le venger. Il jurait que plus aucune personne habillée de blanc ne l'approcherait. Mais sans s'en rendre compte, il hallucinait._

_Et ils emportèrent Endou, sous les cris de détresse de Tenma. Il trouva la force de se relever, pour aller chercher son entraîneur, mais il fut retenu par une main sur son épaule._

_« -Matsukaze, fais pas de connerie, lui ordonna le numéro dix. »_

_Le brun se tourna vers le violet pour le fusiller du regard, mais ses orbes ocres dégageaient une colère profonde, contenue._

_Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il obéit._

_Trois jours plus tard, Tenma jetait une poignée de terre sur la boite de chêne, comme chacun de ses coéquipiers. Natsumi pleurait à chaudes larmes, dans les bras d'Aki Kino. Toute l'équipe était présente. Raimon bien sûr, mais tous ses adversaires également. _

_Les anciens coéquipiers d'Endou et ses précédents rivaux, de près ou de loin, montraient leur minois. De Teikoku aux Little Gigantes, en passant par l'ex-Genesis. Rococo, Fidio, Hiroto et bien d'autres. Ils se recueillaient et murmuraient une dernière prière._

_« Endou Mamoru, l'ancien gardien d'Inazuma Japan, est décédé de l'hémorragie juste après être arrivé à l'hôpital, d'un coup de couteau dans l'épaule. » Tel étaient les mots des journaux, affichés partout. L'assassin n'avait pas eu de longue liberté après ce geste, très vite rattrapé par Kidou et Fubuki, qui ont réglé cette affaire à leur façon, avant de le lâcher aux forces de l'ordre. Son identité fut révélée, mais elle ne changea pas grand chose il avait vaguement lâché qu'il travaillait pour un certain Daigo, sans plus._

_La dernière nouvelle de lui, fut lorsqu'on annonça qu'Ishido Shuji s'était personnellement occupé de son cas._

« -Ressaisis-toi Tenma. »

Recroquevillé en position fœtale dans l'herbe, Matsukaze ne pleurait plus. Il respirait bruyamment, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Sangoku répéta sa phrase un peu plus fort, et parvint à ôter le milieu de ses démons, puis à l'extirper de sa crise d'angoisse.

Il voulu ensuite aider son coéquipier à se relever, mais Tenma le repoussa.

« -Tenma, soupira le gardien.

-Il avait promis ! »

Ce fut la seule chose que parvint à prononcer Tenma depuis la fin du match.

« -Il avait promis qu'il serait là... pleurait-il entre ses bras. »

Sangoku grimaça, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait répondre à ça. Du mouvement à sa droite le fit réagir et il remarqua toute l'équipe à ses côtés. Ça le soulagea dans un sens. De voir ses coéquipiers également présents pour Tenma, mais aussi car il n'était pas seul pour accomplir ce devoir.

« -Tenma, il faut que tu comprennes, essaya Kidou. »

Mais c'était vain. Il pleurait, encore et encore. Personne n'était vraiment en capacité de le consoler. Tout le monde hasarda à trouver des mots justes, des plus tendres au plus confus, mais aucun n'eut l'intensité suffisante pour calmer le capitaine.

Quand vint le tour de Tsurugi Kyousuke...

« -Sombre idiot, tu n'as toujours pas compris hein ? Dit-il d'une voix amère, qui eut le don de relever la tête de Tenma. »

Une voix aussi dure lui parut soudain si différente qu'elle était peut-être préférable aux autres. Les joueurs présents lui jetèrent des regards méfiants, sans pour autant le retenir. Seul Kidou le laissa faire sans rechigner.

« -Le coach Endou avait promis ouais..., répéta le violet. Et tu penses encore qu'il n'a pas tenu sa parole ? »

Tenma le regarda ahuri.

« -Laisse-moi te dire que tu te foires complètement, susurra-t-il. »

Le reste des joueurs n'apprécia pas ce commentaire, puisqu'il réagit vite. Ils allaient l'éloigner de Tenma, en lui reprochant de donner de faux espoirs au milieu, mais ils s'arrêtèrent à sa phrase, surpris.

« -Matsukaze, tu ne l'as pas senti ? »

Tous regardèrent l'attaquant, surpris. Gouenji et Kidou l'étaient également, mais plus discrètement.

« -Q-quoi ? Parvint à dire Tenma dont la voix tremblotait comme celle d'un enfant. »

Il jeta un objet à Tenma, qu'il tenait sous son bras depuis qu'il était arrivé avec les autres. Le brun l'attrapa au vol sans problème, et le regarda avec attention.

« -Il est là, souffla Tsurugi. Endou Mamoru était là-dedans pendant tous ces matchs... Il les a joués avec nous, et a gagné la finale _avec_ nous ! »

Matsukaze Tenma regarda l'attaquant s'éloigner, très vite suivi par le reste de l'équipe. Ils n'avaient rien à ajouter les mots employés par l'attaquant étaient les mots justes. Eux qui semblaient agressifs étaient doux au fond. Réalisant peu à peu les paroles de Tsurugi, il observa la sphère de cuir en souriant légèrement et ce, pour la première fois depuis la victoire, avant de se lever, difficilement certes.

« -Merci, Endou-san, chuchota-t-il les joues encore mouillées de larmes. Merci pour tout ! »

L'image de son défunt entraîneur, souriant, et en uniforme d'Inazuma Japan, lui apparut. Il n'hallucinait pas, c'était un souvenir. Il se rappellerait à jamais cette vision qu'il avait de lui, en joueur et capitaine. Endou Mamoru serait quelque part dans sa mémoire, mais il serait surtout toujours présent dans ce ballon de football.


End file.
